You can assume!
by Stef15
Summary: Carlisle and esme live two different lives, both have 3 children each. what happens when they decide to get married?
1. Unexpected

**YOU CANT ASSUME!!! **

**Chapter 1- Unexpected**

**CPOV**

"Edward, Alice and Emmett come into the kitchen!" I said. I sat at the table and watched my children come down the stairs.

"Wwwhhaaat!?!?" cried Emmett annoyed. I threw him a look of annoyance.

"He means 'What dad?'" corrected Alice.

"I've got news!" I said excited.

"Sorry Dad, but I think Emmett has glued his hand on his dick! I really wonder what you do in the room of yours!?" said Edward amused. I knew they would be like this, they always started arguments between themselves.

"_Children, _I'm trying to announce something here." I said.

"Sorry." said Edward, Alice and Emmett.

"I'm getting married." I said finally.

"WHAT???" they said.

"To who?" Alice asked.

"A very wonderful woman, Esme Hale. Do you remember that brunette that lived down the road? Who lived with the 3 children that went to school with you guys? Ummm Rosalie, Jasper and Bella, I think their names were?"

"Soo, when are we meeting them?" Edward asked me.

"Actually tonight at dinner, we're going to the club restaurant down the road."

"How old are they???" asked Emmett.

"They're actually around the same ages as you guys. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, they're 18, the same age as you and Bella I think is 17 like Edward and Alice. Don't worry, trust me you'll like them." Hoping that that was going to be true. "Alright, so dress nice okay?"

"Whatever." came from Emmett.

"Love too!" came a squeal from Alice.

"Okay." came from Edward.

I sat down again and watched them hopefully walk upstairs again.

ESPOV

"Guys, quick come downstairs!" I said. At once my beautiful children, Rose, Jasper and Bella came rushing into the lounge.

"What mum?" asked Bella.

"Guys, I'm getting married."

"Oh my god! Congratulations mum!" Bella screamed so loud I had to block my ears.

"Yeah congratulations." said Jasper.

"Wait to who?" said Rose.

"A darling man named Carlisle Cullen."

"Who's that mum?" asked Bella.

"Wait until tonight!" I said. "We are all going out for dinner, us four and Carlisle and his 3 children. this is going to be great"

"Omg, I'm so excited!" Rose said sarcastically. I knew she was going to do this.

"Is that okay? So be down here at around 6 o'clock and dress nice okay?" i said.

I was so hoping that this was going to work out.

RPOV\

"Omg I can't believe mums getting married, she just broke up with dad!" I said.

"She obviously loves him a lot." said Bella.

"Whatever. What am I going to wear?"

"Is that all you worry about?" asked Jasper.

"Yeah! Im just going to wear anything, its not like this is going to be big. And Bella if you need somethin g to wear, you can wear something of mine. Dont bother going shopping."

"Okay." she said.

They left my room after bella got something to wear and I put on my dress and headed downstairs.

I had a feeling, and I cant believe I saying this that tonight was going to be alright.


	2. Entrance to a new beginning

Chapter 2- An entrance of a new beginning.

CPOV

We got out of the car and I handed my keys to the valet and we walked inside.

"Youse ready to meet your future mother and siblings?" i asked.

"I'm really excited dad!

EMPOV(yeah!!)

"Hey Ed, check out that ass on that Blondie! She looking fine tonight!" I said, she must ive heard mr and turned around.

Edward started laughing next to me and walked away.

"Emmett?" she asked.

"Who me?" I asked her.

"Is there another teddy bear in this room." She asked smiling.

"Oh my God. Rose?" I asked. She nodded. "You've change."

"Well, I didn't exactly stay head cheerleader after moving schools, I'm actually transferring back to forks high for my senior year. Do you still go to forks high? You're in your senior year too, right?"

"Yeah" i said shocked. "So,.... may I escort you in?"

"my pleasure." she said taking my arm. and begin to walk inside with me.

BPOV

I was standing with jasper and I asked him "Where did Rose go?"

"She just walked off with some tall, dark haired guy." He said.

"Typical!" I said mockingly.

I was scanning the room when my eyes stopped on a particular pixy-like girl with black, short, spiky hair. "Alice?" I asked.

She turned and looked at me dumbstruck. Two whole minutes went by. Then all I could here is squealing and Alice running towards me and embracing me with her powerful hugs and kisses.

"Oh my God Bella!!!" She yelled.

"Hi Alice" I struggled to say. Jasper gave me a look and I clearly understood it. "Alice, do you remember my brother Jasper?"

She turned and looked at him and said "Yeah I do" and gave him a hug. Jasper gave me a look of appreciation. And I murmured "Your welcome".

"Come on I'll walk you inside" He said to Alice.

I began to walk with them when Esme grabbed me by the arm and asked "Where is your brother and sister?"

"They're around somewhere." I said. And just then I felt my heart skip a few beats when I saw who she had standing next to her.

"Oh My God!" I said trying to breath, next to her stood a familiar, god-like, green eyed, bronze haired memory from the past.

"Hi Bella." he said.

"Edward." I said (hardly).

He started laughing and said "Good to see you too."

"Oh sorry, it's just been so long since the last time I saw you ..... and yeah " I tried to hide my embarrassment with a laugh, I didn't work.

By now Esme may had left us and we were talking about what we'd been up to.

"So can I walk you in?" he asked.

"Sure."

And we walked in as with everyone else to find our parents arm in arm with my mother's head resting on a very attractive man's shoulder.


	3. A fabulous evening

Chapter 3- A fabulous evening

CPOV

There I stood with Esme's head on my shoulder and our kids standing in front of us dumbstruck.

"Mum?" Bella asked.

"Dad what's going on?" Emmett asked me.

"Can we all sit down first?" I said as they sat. "Well, as you already know Esme and I are getting married, which means the 6 of you will become brothers and sisters.

"Awesome!" said Emmett looking down across to Rosalie, making her blush.

"Bella...... we're gonna be sisters!!!" she squealed and Bella soon joined in.

"Ok, now that we have got that settled, darling can we please go get our food?" Esme asked.

"Sure" and we stood up and left.

EPOV

After our parents left , I was the one to break the silence.

"This is going to be so weird. I'm mean it's such a coincidence that past junior high couples are once again together, not couples but siblings." I said.

"I second that theory." Bella agreed.

"Looks like your scientific vocabulary didn't wear off." I said suprised.

She laughed and said "Neither did yours."

"But we can't even be _together _together." said Emmett.

"Actually we can, we are step siblings we're not blood related. So we still can!" said Alice.

"I second _that _theory." said jasper.

"So its settled? We can just continue our relationships from the past? If we want to." Rose said.

"Who wouldn't?" Bella said looking at me. At that moment I just thought that the moment needed this. I bent down and kissed Bella.

"Alright, alright. Can we eat?" asked Emmett.

We broke apart and got up from the table to collect some food.

The evening went on like that and after dinner and dessert, we gather in the foyer and talked with our parents.

"So Dad, where are we going to live?" I asked.

It was Esme how answered with "Well I'm going to sell my tiny house and we are all going to live in your massive house or should I say mansion?" looking at Carlisle.

"Cool! Me and Bella are sharing a room with Rose too!" Alice yelled.

"And I guess we're sharing A room?" Jasper asked pointing at me, him and Emmett.

"That's right!" Carlisle said.

"Awesome, baby yeah!!!" said Emmett.

We all said our goodbyes and went home.


End file.
